


Brainpower

by zerxes96



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerxes96/pseuds/zerxes96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 9 of Embarrassment Ensues, which I thought would work well as it's own little thing. (Altered to avoid spoilers, of course.)</p><p>Told from Tucker's POV because he deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainpower

 

Man, why did Danny get all the girls? As if Valerie and Sam drool over Fenton wasn't enough, almost every other girl in the class is head over heels for Phantom.

You must be thinking: _almost_ isn't _all_ , right, Foley? Under normal circumstances, yes. If there's one truth about being best friends with a half-ghost/half-human, it's that there was a tragic lack of _normal circumstance._

Any girl Fenton didn't have, Phantom swept off her feet before I could even make a move! And my parents wondered when this devilish PDA's gonna have digits of the female persuasion put into her.

Anyway, it was a weekend, so there weren't any classes. Danny, Sam, and I were going to hang out at the Nasty Burger. On my way there, I saw a group of people hovering around one person like paparazzi. Wondering what it was all about, I went over and squeezed my way through the maze of people until I could see who was important enough to need to take up half the road; I wish I'd just left them be and went on with my life. Vlad Masters was being interviewed about the Ecto-Sanctum Act, and whether or not they were getting any results.

The battle with Vortex two months ago forced the United Nations' hand, and te Ecto-Sanctum Act was passed, calling for mandatory Ghost Defense lessons to be instated into every high school across the globe.

Vlad's eyes met mine, and that's when I knew I was in deep ectoplasm. "Well, why don't we ask this young man here, hmm?" Vlad pulled me out of the crowd, arm arced around me like we were the best of friends. "Techno Foul-Breath, was it?"

I jabbed him in the stomach and stepped away from him. "It's Tucker Foley."

"Ah. More importantly, Amity Park News would like to know how those Ghost Defense lessons are coming along. Are they helping you ward off all those evil ghosts that haunt this town?"

"I can't really say. Wanna find out?" I reached into my backpack to pull out an ecto-blaster Danny had given me.

To my satisfaction, Vlad stopped me before his secret was put in jeopardy, and turned back to the press. "I think that's enough for today."

"You passed up your opportunity to embarrass me to preserve your publicity ratings. I'm impressed."

"Yes, well, sometimes capturing a queen requires sacrificing your bishop."

The sky started to darken with storm clouds. I thought it was Vlad's doing, but he looked just as surprised as I was. Evil laughter filled the air: familiar obnoxious laughter. Technus.

"HELLO CITIZENS OF AMITY PARK! I AM TECHNUS. MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC!"

After the usual Technus introduction, however, a bulky white/green mecha-suit materialized in the sky.

"Skulktech?"

Skulktech looked confused. Come to think of it, Skulktech wasn't supposed to be in this timeline. This Skulktech didn't look anything like the one from before: there was silver where there should've been black. _Is this the birth of Skulktedh?_

"Skulktech? That's a great name! BEHOLD! SKULKTECH 3.2! The 3 means the next level up from Technus 2.0, and the .2 is because there are two of us, now," the Technus part explained.

"I think I'll take you up on your earlier challenge. Why not show us what you're made of against this ghost?" A limo. pulled up in front of us and went off with Vlad.

_That two-faced fruit-loop!_

"No ghost child today? I was hoping to test out my new equipment on him. I guess you'll do," the Skulker part taunted.

"What, I'm not good enough for you? Maybe you've forgotten that I'm the reason both of you always lose."

"As they say," Skulker started.

"Two heads are better than one," Technus finished.

"Oh, please." I pulled out my PDA and loaded up the exploit I'd used in Technus's last revolt. The loading bar on my screen turned into a big green check mark a mere three seconds later. "You guys are still running that version of Portals XL? That's just sad."

"What - What is happening?" Technus' voice stuttered as I overrode and overloaded Skulktech's thrusters.

A slight whistle echoed in the air. The whining I thought was Skulktech's jet-pack was actually my PDA.

"I'm sorry, baby." I shed a tear as I threw my PDA up into the air. My hand would've caught on fire if I'd waited held on a second longer.

"Sorry about your phone. It was really impressive what you did, though. I saw the whole thing."

Ashley snuck up on me from behind. Okay, she didn't _really_ sneak up on me; I just told myself that so I felt better about her scaring the crap out of me. She was the girl I'd gone out with for a PR-ing two whole days when Danny was the judge of a beauty pageant. I wasn't particularly happy to see her considering she'd broken up with me not five minutes after Danny declared Sam the winner.

"Hey, Ashley. It's okay, I have a backup right here." I pulled out my old PDA, the one I used to shut down Technus when he took over Danny's garage.

Ashley looked a little nervous. She had her hand on her elbow and couldn't keep her legs straight. She looked like she needed to pee. "Can... I see it for a second?"

I handed her the PDA and looked over her shoulder. She was typing something in. A 10-digit number, then her name.

* * *

Danny was venting to Sam about something but I wasn't paying attention. I was too focused on my PDA.

I tried hiding my smile from them because I knew they'd ask about it and, when I told them, wouldn't believe me.

"Hey, negative auras are _my_ thing," Sam teased Danny.

Danny shifted his verbal onslaught to me. "Anyway, what's gotten _you_ in such a good mood?"

Much to Danny's and Sam's dismay, Danny's question only made the smirk on my face grow even wider. "I traded my bishop for a queen."


End file.
